Angelface
Angelface was the owner of the Funhouse, one of Jokertown's most prestigious nightclubs. She used to be one of the most admired and influential of the jokers. In 1963, she was abducted by corrupt policemen and rescued by Dr. Tachyon and the Turtle. She sold the nightclub to Xavier Desmond soon after and has kept a low profile ever since. Angelface is a rarity among jokers in that she is not deformed. In fact, she is extremely beautiful. Her jokerhood manifests instead as a hypersensitive nervous system; she feels pain at the slightest physical touch. Angelface and Dr. Tachyon feel a great deal of affection for each other, but due to Angelface's condition, their relationship remained platonic. History Angela Fascetti was born in the neighbourhood of Little Italy, New York City, circa 1882. When she was 4-years old, she was trampled by a horse. Her spine was crushed and her face was stepped on by the animal. Deformed and completely paralyzed, she spent the next 60 years in a bed, with no company but the nuns that took care of her. She dreamed of being beautiful, of being able to dance, and to feel things. When the wild card virus was released over New York City in 1946, the elderly woman was infected, and she got her wish. The virus remade her body, making her young and beautiful, and able to move again. And the virus made her able to feel. But there was a cruel twist in the blessings the virus bestowed her. Her nervous system was made hypersensitive; she could feel things so well that the slightest caress caused pain and bruised her skin. Still, Angela found her new situation much better than her old bedridden life. She became the owner of the Funhouse, one of Jokertown's most celebrated nightclubs. She was one of the most influential and admired jokers in the early 1960s. She met Doctor Tachyon when he had just returned from his European exile, still a pitiable drunk. Tachyon became a regular customer of the Funhouse, and a great friend of Angelface's. But no matter how improved her new life was, Angelface was still in constant pain. Even the act of walking caused her feet to bruise and swell. She started to use heroin to numb the pain. Angelface bought huge quantities of heroin from corrupt cops in the Jokertown precinct and was soon in debt. When she missed one last payment, Angelface was abducted by the ring of corrupt policemen. It was the end of 1963, and the crooked cops intended to use Angelface as the main attraction in a twisted New Year's Eve party, where she would be raped by the guests. Angelface was rescued by Dr. Tachyon and the Great and Powerful Turtle (in one of his first cases). Afterwards, she chose to sell the Funhouse to Xavier Desmond, who up until now had been the maitre'd. She has kept a low profile since then, even though she remained a steadfast friend to both Tachyon and Desmond in the following two decades. Wild Card Traits A rarity among jokers, Angelface isn't deformed. She is the epitome of beauty, grace, and vitality. Unfortunately, her nervous system is so sensitive that every touch causes her pain. A slight caress causes Angelface to bruise, resting her head against a chair while she takes a nap causes a bruise, even just walking around causes her feet to bruise and swell, despite the special padded shoes she wears. More vigorous touching, like that of a sexual relation, would probably kill her. Angelface would have been driven insane by the pain if she didn't use heroin to deaden it. Her unique joker metabolism reacted differently to the heroin; the drug affected her minimally, and she had to take enormous quantities. After her ordeal in 1963, Doctor Tachyon started to synthesize painkillers tailor-made to Angelface's metabolism, so that she didn't require heroin any more. Appearance Angelface is stunningly beautiful. Her black hair falls to her waist, and her skin has a radiant quality, a warm glow of life. Her eyes are dark and liquid, and full of compassion. Personality Angela has nothing of the usual self-loathing that afflicts jokers. She loves her life, and bears the physical pain she suffers very gracefully. It's all a joyous dream made real when compared to her earlier existence as a bedridden cripple. She keeps her previous life a secret, even though she has kept a small picture of her earlier self. Angelface is very compassionate, and her kindness can inspire the people around her to extreme loyalty. She is also a very brave individual, absolutely unafraid of death. Angela remains a devoted Catholic. She is also very devoted to Doctor Tachyon, loving the man deeply after decades of friendship. Selected Reading * - "Shell Games" (Angelface is abducted by corrupt cops, rescued by Tachyon and Turtle) Category:Italian-Americans Category:Drug users Category:POV characters